beingericafandomcom-20200214-history
Purim
Full Plot It's Erica's 35th birthday, and Adam gives her a gift - a day at Urban Bliss spa. She convinces Adam to join her at the spa. Erica's voiceover: "In a world where cities are vast and filled with strangers, our only refuge is in the people we know. Those people in our lives - we share our ideals, our values, our sense of humor. How wonderful to be able to count on that familiarity, and knowing that we are not alone." Brent and Julianne are discussing when to tell Erica they're dating, they kiss, and Erica walks in and realizes immediately that they're dating. Julianne says she tried to tell Erica at the wedding. They finally divulge that tomorrow they will have been dating for a month. Erica also learns Rachel knew before she did. Mischa arrives and shows two versions for Jay Manuel's book cover. Julianne prefers the one on the left because it's sexy and fun. Erica thinks it's a little crass and prefers the one on the right, which Julianne thinks won't sell the way a gossip rag will. They ask Brent for a second opinion, and Brent likes the one on the left because it's grabby and hot. Erica: it's our first big title, it will define us. Julianne: if it fails because it's boring, we won't have a company to define. Erica buckles. At the spa, Erica is lamenting to Adam about what happened. He wants to know if she's upset because Julianne and Brent lied to her. Erica: "I get it, her personal life is her personal life. It's the fact that her personal life is now affecting my professional life." Dr. Tom and Amanda are strolling, and Amanda is telling him of her travels. He's jealous he hasn't traveled in years. Things are changing that he didn't expect, and he is still thinking about retiring. He used to feel excited taking on new patients, now he feels done, and ready for a new adventure. Erica is at Goblins celebrating her birthday, and Judith gives Erica gifts from both her and Jenny. Jenny seems to be doing well, and Erica hasn't seen her in a year. Julianne stops by and it's awkward. She admits she should have told Erica. Erica thinks she and Brent ganged up on her. Julianne says that's not how it happened. But Erica says It's how it felt. You put me in an awkward situation and I would never have done that to you. At Dr. Tom's office, Erica says you don't date your employees, it affects the whole dynamic. I would never have treated Julianne that way. Dr. Tom launches into the day's lesson: You are Not your patient. Erica is confused because her first lesson was: You are your patient. Dr. Tom brings up her grandfather Zayde and Erica wants to know what does this have to do with Julianne? She describes Purim in 1992. Zayde was an amazing grandfather and they had a special bond. She regretted not spending more time with him when he came to visit, before he died. Every year on Purim he would visit the family, but when she turned 16, Gary and Leo were not on speaking terms, Sam was rebellious, and she preferred partying and bailed through the bedroom window. A few months later Zayde died. Back in 1992, her dad catches her and Jenny trying to escape out the window and she promises to hang out with Zayde. Erica says Jenny can go to Katie's party, but Jenny refuses out of loyalty. They dress in their Queen Esther/Queen Vashti costumes. Zayde compliments Erica on her costume and says Purim is his favorite holiday of the year. Erica asks why, and he says it's fun to be with my grandchildren, play, and make jokes. He calls Erica his number one granddaughter and gives her a book about Purim. He doesn't know where Sam is, and she's dressed as Mordecai. Zayde doesn't approve and Sam says: Well, some things change. Zayde rebuts: Some things don't. He remembered she liked horses, and gives her a stuffed horse. Leo is not there, he is 18 and out with friends. Sam complains that she's 14, not 6, and disparages the Purim book as for 8 year olds. Erica says: give him a break, and Sam says you defend him, you're his favorite grandchild. You're the worst with reading and the Purim joke about Noah and the arc (Do you think that Noah does a lot of fishing on the arc? How could he, he only has two worms). Grandpa is stuck in a time warp. Leo told me real Purim is eating junk and getting s--- faced. She reveals a hidden bottle of alcohol. They are about to perform a play, and since Jenny isn't familiar with it they tell her to go with the flow. Sam is physically rough as Mordecai, Gary and Barb find her bottle of wine, and Zayde wants to know what's wrong with the family. Erica overhears him berating Gary: this never happened in my house. Gary says they're teenagers, and Zayde says Erica is a teenager too, do you see her running around? Sorry is nothing. If I was raising these kids it would be different. At Goblins, Julianne tells Brent she screwed up, and that he needs to find another job. Brent: So because you didn't come clean, it all blows up and I get fired? She doesn't know what to do. Jenny: Christmas has nothing on Purim. Fun? No. Memorable? Yes. Erica doesn't remember Zayde being this way. Jenny can still make Katie's party and leaves. Sam comes in, asking for a ride to Josh's. She and Erica argue. Sam: "He's old so he gets a pass? He was horrible to dad. It's pathetic, and you go along and make things worse. You're happy to keep this big, fake lie that you're an innocent 10 year old. He doesn't love us, he doesn't even know us, and doesn't want to. Go out there, keep being the perfect granddaughter. Tell your joke. And next year we can do it again." The family is gathered and Zayde says Purim isn't complete without Erica's joke. Erica is about to tell the joke, sees Sam, and stops. Erica: Actually, I'm going to tell a different joke this year. What's the difference between a snow man and a snow woman? Snow balls. Everyone laughs, Zayde is not amused. What do a rubix cube and penis... Zayde interrupts. Erica goes to the kitchen to Zayde and asks if he feels like talking. He says: Not really. Erica gets that he's disappointed, but she tells him she's disappointed in him too, he really hurt Gary who worked so hard to give Zayde the party. Zayde says: It's not for me, he's supposed to teach his kids. Erica told him: He teaches stuff that is important to him. Zayde: You're young. What's important are the traditions. If you were my kids I'd never raise you like this. Erica: But we're not your kids, and dad is not you. He's in a different generation raising his kids his way. Isn't he allowed to be his own person? Zayde insists it may be wrong but that's the way it is. Erica continues: We expect people we love and care about to be like us. When they're not, we're disappointed. Zayde: Like your look when I gave you the book. Nice thought. But it was wrong. Erica offers to show him what she's reading now, and what she's interested in. Zayde asks about her joke, and wants to know what the punch line was. Erica: The more you play with it the harder it gets. Zayde laughs and says that's funny. She returns to Dr. Tom's office. Erica: You can't expect people to be like you. You are not your patient. Dr. Tom admits it was one of his toughest lessons. "We tend to see the world through the prism of our own reflection. We assume people are like us. I made that assumption with you, Erica." Erica realizes when we feel disappointment, we have trouble seeing we're holding others to an impossible standard. You are not your patient. And you are your patient. Two sides of the same coin, it's all about finding the balance. She returns to Goblins and tells Adam she had a session. Julianne apologizes to Erica and says she fired Brent. Erica is surprised and says: I know I freaked out, and part of it was business. But part of it was personal, I was hurt that you felt you couldn't tell me. Erica forgives her and tells her she doesn't have to fire Brent. Judith interrupts with a surprise guest - Jenny. Erica had texted Jenny, who is now a real estate agent. Erica's voiceover: "They say relationships are everything. They're the glue that binds us together, bringing joy and pain in equal measure. It can be hard to navigate the differences, to be compassionate and forgiving, and gentle with each other. " Erica takes a walk on the wild side and agrees to ride on Adam's bike. Dr. Tom meets with Dr. Naadiah. He loves his work, and therapy has been his life for the past 11 years. But what he has with Amanda is a second chance at love and a real life, but he can't lie to her and resigns. The price? Dr. Naadiah: If you leave, there's no coming back. No more office, no powers, no time travel, and no contact with patients. He must sever all ties with his patients and Dr. Naadiah forever.